


Sterek go to the fair

by Payge



Series: Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payge/pseuds/Payge
Summary: Stiles and Derek go to the fair and onto the ferris wheel. One of them has an amazing time.





	

"Stiles! Seriously! I'm not going on that thing"  
"Please Derek! Please please pleeease"  
"No"  
"Pleeeeease"  
"No"  
"Pleeeeeeeeeease"

——————————#——————————

Stiles sighed contentedly as the ferris wheel slowly made its way around. He leaned over the edge slightly, taking in the beautiful view of the ocean.  
"Stiles I swear to god....if you dont stay still then I am going to rip your throat out - with my teeth" Derek snarled, claws extended and hands gripping the seat so hard that it was begining to dent.  
Stiles laughed, turning in his seat to face Derek. "Sure you will" he chuckled, begining to sway slightly from side to side.  
Derek growled, his eyes flashing red. "Stiles" he barked out. Stiles grinned,  
"Dude we've known each other for years - you're not gonna rip my throat out with your teeth - you're not gonna break all of my bones - you're not gonna-"  
Derek interrupted "Okay okay! First of all; don't call me dude! And second of all; if you rock the carriage one more time then I will throw you off of it" he grumbled.  
Stiles continued rocking the carriage, rolling his eyes. "You're not gonna throw me off because then you wouldn't have anyone to cuddle" he fired back.  
Stiles was picking up the pace - amd Derek could now tell that no amount of threatening would help. Time to begin the begging.  
"Stiles please stop. Please i'll do anything" he cried. Stiles smirked, momentarily stopping to tilt his head to the side and echo "annnnnything?"  
Derek sighed, bringing his hand up to slap it over his face, knowing that he was going to regret this. "Yes, anything" he groaned.  
Stiles cheered, making the carriage jolt and a high pitched squeak come from Derek' mouth.  
Stiles froze, Derek doing the same, and stared for a minute, before cracking up laughing. Derek turned a dark shade of red, covering his mouth with his hand. He watched Stiles laughing, and thought to himself that he would never love anyone more than he did right now.  
He loved how much Stiles was enjoying himself, even though it was at his expence.  
They were both thinking the same thing - they were definetely doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Feel free to leave some feedback - negative or positive - in the comments so I know where I can improve


End file.
